Weird Girls and Popular Boys
by Ami Mercury
Summary: Ami, Duo, Trowa, and Hotaru are at a school on a mission. Everyone hates Ami and Hotaru. But all the girls lust after Trowa and Duo.


Ami Mercury

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and thing that I write about doesn't belong to me except Marina. Marina is my gundam that I made up so don't go stealing her! Ami is mostly after me but not totally. Her charter is not at all like Ami from Sailor Moon. This story takes place before Endless Waltz and there are three other gundam, Marina, Ghost, and Cosmos.

Chapter 1

She walked down the unfamiliar hall as everyone turned to look at her. She had shoulder length brown hair with pink highlight strew through it. One wrist was covered in gel bracelets and a Scooby Doo watch, the other with bangles and a red sequined bracelet. She had hard gray eyes covered with thick black framed glasses and red eye shadow. She was different from everyone else in there school. It was a public school, which in forced uniforms, plaid skirts, white shirts, and whatever shoes you wanted as long as they were black. She had placed large safety pins around the hem of the skirt and wore a red mesh shirt under the white dress one. Her purse witch was actually a lunch box, held a picture of the very popular Sailor Moon with three of the Sailor Scouts. One thing that totally stuck out was the fact she didn't wear nice shoes but knee high lace up boots. Her boyfriend started school the same day as her, ever girl in the hall talked about how cute he was and wondered why he and the odd girl had hugged in the hall. The boy was somewhat short but had a very long chestnut braid and beautiful violet eyes. Little did anyone know the true reason for them being there. 

"Duo stop it! I have to get to class, and so do you!"

"Ami-chan! Do I have to?"

"Look Duo I know how much you hate school but we really need to get what we have to do over with."

"Excuse me but you're in my way princess," A blond pushed Ami out of the way and grabed Duo's hand, "Hi! I'm Shelby! Need help to your next class?"

"No I'm fine," he yanked his hand away, "Ami and I are going to the same class anyway," he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Ami giving the petit blond a death glare that she must have learned from Heero. 

"Oh well I can still take you," she was then pulled away by a group of people, surely the popular people of this school. Duo and Ami had been in enough schools on missions to know where they were or were not wanted. Duo always fit in with the popular people but didn't hang out with most of them because Ami wasn't someone they liked, anyway they were there on a mission not there to make friends. 

Ami had started walking away knowing that Duo always wanted to hang out with more people then herself, "Hey you come here," she stopped knowing he was right behind her, "Where you going?" he questioned grabbing her hand.

"Well I just was going to go to class before," ring, "the bell rang."

"Opps, good thing we're new."

"You are not making me late for class every day Maxwell. Come on, keyboarding class, this should be amusing."

"Well it'll be like all the others, you'll finish the whole program in two weeks and we'll be gone."

"I already have some suspicions that coincide with our being here."

5 minutes later

"Class attention, we have two new students, please introduce yourselves and tell us something about you."

Duo stepped up first, very perky, "Hi I'm Duo Maxwell! Um…I'm 17 and I'm from Colony L2."

"Do you have any hobbies Duo?"

"Not really, Ami and I move around a lot so I never have time for a hobby."

"What about you miss?" Everyone snickered when looking at Ami.

"Ami Muzino, 17, that's all you need to know."

"Well do you like to read or anything?"

"Look I'm not here to socialize with some teacher who's trying to show sympathy toward me because everyone hates me on site."

"Ami-chan! Don't be so mean. Excuse her, she hates our moving around."

"How often do you guys move?"

"Well this is our tenth school in the last year, so we move a lot."

"I would say so, please take a seat in the front next to Shelby."

So it continued for the rest of the day, at lunch Ami and Duo went to MCDonald's strangely to see Heero Yuy there.

"Hee-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you two, do you have a place we could go that's private?"

"We could go back to the house but we have to get back to school soon."

"I'll meet you there when you guys are done with school, keep your backs covered guys," and he was gone.

"Great, why does that guy always make me lose my appetite?"

"Could be because he's always bearing bad news."

"Hi! Wow who was that cute guy? I really dig Japanese men! You guys have a house? Wow that's so cool! Are you guys like brother and sister? I couldn't see how though, Duo is so cute and um…she's not!" That annoying girl would not go away.

"No, now go away, we don't want to be seen with you."

"I'm sure you don't but I think Duo does! Come on Duo, come eat with us!"

"Go on Duo, I have to go get my laptop anyway. Will you give him a ride back to school?" Ami remembered how her lover longed to be with these people and now a crowd had gathered. 

"Ami I'll go with you," Duo gave her a look showing he didn't care.

"Make some friends love," she kissed his cheek and left.

"Go riddance, we don't need her around."

Duo watched as his wife sat down in her Jeep, turned the keys, and speed away. It reminded him of when she piloted Marina, so skillfully but rugged. 

Chapter 2

When the couple arrived home not only Heero, but also Trowa and Hotaru greeted them. 

"Hotaru-chan!" Ami ran to her friend so excited to see her after such a bad bay, "What are you doing here?"

Heero interrupted the happy reunion, "This mission is much more server then we thought."

"What do you mean Hee-chan?" Duo questioned worriedly.

"This city is crawling with people from Romofeler. We have reason the believe that Dorthy Catolina is even in the same school as you."

"Then why are you guys here then? We could handle this."

"Well Trowa and Hotaru are going to say here but I have to go. You know how important it is to keep the peace now that the battle with White Fang is over."

"I have a really bad feeling that our peace is going to be gone and that our friends will have to awaken again," Ami spun her wedding ring around her finger, the small blue stone shone in the light. 

Heero noticed this, "When did you two get married?"

"Two months ago."

"And you complain that no one tells you anything? You guys go off and get married and don't tell me? Any way how could you get married without parent consent at the age of 17?"

Hotaru answered that one, "Well in the colonies you can."

Heero looked down at Hotaru's finger to see a sapphire set on a silver band, "What you two also? You're all getting to mushy with the end of this war!"

Ami and Hotaru embraced after that, both of them now married women. 

Hotaru was a slender woman whose height was about 5 foot 3. She had light purple eyes and brown hair that went very well with her pale skin. At the moment she wore jeans torn in many places and a Nirvana shirt with a red fishnet underneath it. Her make up brought out her purple eyes wonderfully with Egyptian eye make up, dark purple eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. 

"You look great Ar-chan! I have to get out of these clothes! I say we go shopping after this!"

"Shopping? Oh yes let's go shopping! Ami you guys are on a mission!"

"Just because you're the perfect solider Heero doesn't mean that we can't have fun!"

"Maybe I should stay…"

"Nope," Ami pushed Heero out the door and shut the door in his face, "Well you guys can stay here if you want, it'll be like the old days when we were in safe houses."

Chapter 3

"Class these are more new students, introduce yourselves please."

"Trowa Barton, 17."

"Hotaru Tomoe, 17."

"Tell us something about yourselves."

"I used to be in the circus," that caused a laugh from everyone except Ami, Duo, and Hotaru.

"I could destroy the whole galaxy if I wanted to."

"Uh…ha…how about you guys take a seat then next to Ami and Duo."

That whole school was going to go nuts after the last two days. Hotaru had put up her brown hair in two ponytails accompanied by bright purple hair clips. Her school uniform had been neatly decorated to her style with two X's made with safety pins on both sides of the skirt. Her white shirt was a great target for both her black fishnet shirt and a black tie that also had to safety pin X's on it but smaller. Small hoop earrings dangled from her ears and of course many bracelets toped off her outfit along with knee high boots and a Kurt Cobain lunch box as a purse. Ami had decide that she would change her look today so she added some pink argyle knee high socks that matched her highlights perfectly. Her hair was up in Pebbles like fashion and she had added sparkly pink laces to her boots. The shirt was folded up at the selves and bottons covered half of the shirt arraying from Nirvana, to Backstreet Boy, to Sponge Bob Squarepants, to Dragon Ball GT. Ami's nails were black and she didn't have as hard of look about her as normal. 

Hours later Ami was accepting her mission for now, to get into the school office and see the principle without looking suspicious. That would be easy enough for now, problem was making herself look like a good instead of bad. Ami turned off her laptop as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She shouted over the loud Saddest *Star* music coming from the speakers. She looked out the peephole, hand on her gun, then turned away from the door and walked away.

"Who was it Ami-chan?" Duo yelled from the kitchen.

"No one, just a sales man," the person at the door chose then to ring the doorbell again. Hotaru went to get the door but did the same thing as Ami when she saw who stood on the other side of the door. 

"Oh geeze!" Duo through his arms up, "I'll get it!" Duo opened the door with out looking and was tackled to the ground by a certain blond. 

"Duo! I just wanted to see you! Whoa you have a cool house. You know the other new kids? That is really weird. Where are your parents? Why do you live alone with only that girl? This is a pretty big house for only two people. Well it would be homer with me around."

Ami whispered to Hotaru, "Oh dear god, well it's his own fault. Want to come play guitar with me?"

"You know I don…"

She through Hotaru a look, "Come on! Don't be so modest!"

"Alright I will," she understood that look, it meant 'shut up and come with me!'

When they arrived in Ami's room, she turned her amp up really loud and wrote down on a piece of paper what she had figured out, she plucked away at her guitar as Hotaru read, "That bitch is Dorthy, I figured it out during school today. Ami," Hotaru instantly wrote back saying, "No shit? Well we know our enemy now, ne? Hotaru."

Ami put her guitar away and entered the kitchen to hear "Shelby" still talking Duo and Trowa's ears off, "Duo-koi, we need to go."

"No you guys can't go! Where do you have to go? Why don't you two just go and leave Duo and Trowa here?"

Ami couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the blond and picked her up. Hotaru opened the door and Ami through "Shelby" right on her ass on the porch and shut the door. 

"That gets rid of that problem for the weekend," the doorbell rang, "Just ignore that."

Half hour later she was still ringing that damn door bell, "That's it I can't take it anymore!" Ami walked over to the door calmly, pulled her gun out of the holster, opened the door and pointed it at the unexpecting ugly eyebrow girl. 

"Ah!" she ran down the stairs and away from the house.

"Wow I should have done that earlier," she shut the door and put the gun back into the holster as calmly as she took it out. 

"Damn that was so hot!"

Hotaru, Trowa, and Ami all turned and looked at him, "I said that out loud? Oops ^-^*"


End file.
